


Apprentice Amusement

by spidersgift



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gillyweed, I write uhm and rm and uh so much its unhealthy, Kitty and Neville are very awkward, Rubeus plays a small part but hes there and kind of helpful, Self-Insert, does it even have a canon storyline? i dont think so, how do i tag on here, i wanted this to be romantic but having experienced no romantic love didn't help me much, im still proud of it, this is my first work im sorry if this sucks, this isn't canon to the kitty x neville storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersgift/pseuds/spidersgift
Summary: Kitty begs Hagrid to be an apprentice for him, to get experience with working with magical creatures, and when Kitty has to take care of some of the lake creatures, Kitty gets help from her herbologist friend.This was heavily inspired by my friend Chester/@fritillary on tumblr, who told me a brilliant idea and hhhh it was too perfect to not write
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Original Character(s), Rubeus Hagrid & Original Character(s)





	Apprentice Amusement

“Hagrid, pretty please, I just want to be better in care of magical creatures! It’s the only subject I really care about my grade in! You’re also the only teacher who doesn’t scare or confuse me! Pretty please let me be your apprentice, even just for one day!” The short Gryffindor jumped up and down, holding onto their hands tightly like a begging motion. Hagrid shook his head, not wanting to answer as he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to have a student as an apprentice and didn’t want to either lie or disappoint the young Gryffindor that was practically chasing him and begging to be an apprentice. “I can’t promise that you can be an apprentice, sorry Katherine,” Hagrid apologized, his feet leading him to his hut. Kitty, still jogging after the half-giant, continued on about how they needed good grades or they would never be accepted as either a magizoologist or a care of magical creatures professor in the future, which was their biggest dream and aspiration in life.

“Hagrid, I’ll do anything! I’ll take care of Fluffy or your acromantula! Please, I just want to be your apprentice!” The shorter Gryffindor student had begged one last time before Hagrid turned around, his hands up in the air. “Alright, but don’t go around telling students or professors about it!” At the request acceptance, Kitty cheered to themselves and did a small dance. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Professor Hagrid! I promise you won’t regret it! i’ll be the best apprentice in the whole world!”

Rubeus let out a heavy sigh, worried that they might go around telling anyone who listens, knowing of how much the young student talks once they get the opportunity. “I promise no one except us two and maybe Ferris will know about this!” The shorter female beamed before giving their instructor a quick embrace, before running away, to tell their beloved Niffler that was most likely stealing any shiny thing it came across in the castle.

_______________________________________________________________________

“Alright, what I’ll need you to do, Davies, is to feed some of the creatures in the lake.” Gulping upon hearing Hagrid’s command, they sheepishly scratched their neck. “But Hagrid, how am I going to feel them? Aren’t they underwater? How do I get them up here? Also uhm, I can’t, well uh, you see I can’t swim, swim into the lake nonetheless. I would drown!”

Hagrid was quiet for a few seconds before remembering how Kitty was close to a certain student who had a green finger. “Aren’t ye friends with that Herbology prodigy, Longbottom? Wouldn’t he possibly know of any plants or herbs to help you stay underwater?” Kitty, just like Hagrid had done seconds before, turned quiet. A light red hue coloring their cheeks, as they continue scratching their neck, trying to find the words. “Well, uhm, I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised. I think he helped Harry a few months back, during the underwater tournament challenge.” Kitty spoke, looking onto the lake in front of them, remembering how Neville had freaked out over supposedly killing Harry, and then had seconds later found out that Harry didn’t die, and came out alive.

Kitty remembered hanging around Harry that night and Neville telling Harry about Gillyweed. A slight smile overcame Kitty’s lips as they remembered Neville and Harry’s conversation that night, and how Neville had rambled on about some herbologist in Nepal. “Well, why don’t you ask him for some help with the whole underwater herb thing?” An exhale left Kitty’s mouth and they stood up, before bidding Hagrid a goodbye, making her way to find her favorite Herbology genius. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Footsteps inching towards the Herbology classrooms, that were located at the Greenhouses, Kitty found herself nervously playing with the slightly large arm hems on their coat. They took a few more breaths, before walking to the door and reaching to open it, until- “OW!” Kitty rubbed her forehead, lying on the ground, as her gaze flew upwards, landing on a pair of worried hazel eyes. “Katherine! I uhm, I mean Kitty, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you were there, uhm,” Neville stopped talking, holding his hand out so Kitty could take it.

Looking at his hand and grabbing it quickly, Kitty stood up and started patting her skirt. “Are you alright? You didn’t get hurt right?” Her eyes flew upwards again, and her cheeks suddenly reddened, remembering how Neville had just opened the door in Kitty’s face. “Yeah, yeah, I’m.. fine, I’m fine. I don’t think I’m bleeding or that any limbs are broken, hah.. ha..” Kitty laughed quietly, looking down in embarrassment.

They both stood in an awkward silence, the shorter Gryffindor’s cheeks a crimson color as they flustered by the whole situation. “Err, well, ok now that this is extremely awkward, would you mind if I asked you for a favor, Neville?” Kitty peered up at the taller male in front of her, her hands finding their way to her neck to scratch it self-consciously. “I, erm, alright, depends on what it is though..”

“Really? Uhm, alright, I need help finding Gillyweed, for uhm a project I’m working on..” Neville’s eyes stared straight at Kitty, his lips curling slightly up, forming a small smile. “Gillyweed? Can I ask what kind of project? Is it about herbology?” The herbology prodigy’s eyes light up and a smile was formed on his lips, making butterflies erupt in Kitty’s stomach.

“You can’t tell anyone about it, but it’s uhm.. I asked Hagrid to be, hm.. kind of his apprentice, and I’m supposed to take care of some of the creatures in the Black Lake, but thing is.. I would most likely drown if I were to go down there, without using Gillyweed or some kind of spell,” Kitty spoke, using her hands to be more expressive. “and I don’t know any spells.” Kitty added, going back to scratching her neck bashfully, at the same time as Neville gave a nod of understandment, as he didn’t know any spells either that could help his classmate with that exact task.

“I guess I could help you with that, I think I know just the spot it might be at.” Neville spoke, his voice almost confident, but it still quivered a few times. “Really?! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Nevy!” In the bliss of the moment of Neville accepting her request, Kitty jumped up and hugged him, her hands wrapped his neck, causing Neville to jump back in surprise. The shorter Gryffindor realized what they did and took a step away. “Sorry, I just got a bit too happy, I didn’t expect you to accept.. teehee..” A sheepish laugh escaped her mouth and just like earlier, her neck was scratched bashfully, as Neville scratched his upper arm, just as bashfully. “It’s ok, I-I just didn’t expect it, is all,” Neville responded, giving a small smile to her.

“Well, uhm do you have any plans right now or do you want to go get some Gillyweed?” The two shared a look before Neville accepted the offer of going looking for the plant they were in need of. Kitty, out of habit, linked their arms, and the two headed off to find some salt water.

_______________________________________________________________________

“Ok, so it’s green and in the water.. Sounds like an unique look.” Kitty commented, in a sarcastic tone, earning a short laugh from Neville, who stood a few feet away. The two had spent their day shoveling through the dirt in the edges of the Black Lake, not having found any Gillyweed yet. “I thought it would be around here..” Neville had mumbled to himself, but Kitty heard it and let a tired sigh out. Kitty stood up, looking at Neville. “Sorry for wasting your time, you probably could be doing something way more exciting that helping me find some plant that isn’t even here..” Kitty apologized and shamefully hung her head, expecting Neville was bored out of his mind.

Neville peered up and tilted his head. “It’s not your fault that the Gillyweed isn’t here. And honestly, I know this might now sound exciting to you,” Neville paused, looking down again, his cheeks a bit red. “but I think looking for plants with you is… fun.” He added quietly, before giving Kitty a paltry smile. Once again, Kitty’s stomach filled with butterflies and felt like she was flying.

“I think looking for plants with you is fun too.. I mean, I don’t generally find magical plants as fun as you may do, but.. If i could either spend all my time with you, looking after some weed that might not even be here, or to have some epic adventure with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I think by the time we got inside, I would rather shake and shiver like a dog from standing in this water for so long.” Kitty replied, before putting her hand down in the water again. Suddenly, an expression of excitement and shock overcame her features and a plant was ripped out of the mud.

“I got it! I got it! I got Gillyweed! Wait, Neville, is this what a Gillyweed looks like?” Neville ran through the water, Kitty doing a little victory dance. Inspecting the plant, a sigh of astonishment, Neville put a hand on Kitty’s shoulder. “Yeah, that’s a gillyweed.. Now you can do your.. What did you need it for again?” Neville tilted his head, still grinning at the Gillyweed in her hands. “My apprentice task that Hagrid gave me, I need to take care of the lake creatures, and now since I have the Gillyweed, I won’t drown while doing so, yay!”

Kitty turned to Neville and quickly attacked him with a hug, making Neville jump back in response, making them both fall into the water. Neville, lying on his back, groaned as Kitty fell on top of him, who let out a laugh. “Sorry, I got too excited again..” Neville accepted the apology, and the two of them shared a quick glance, before Kitty got up, and stretched out a hand for Neville, which he gratefully took. “We should.. Probably go back inside, to

_______________________________________________________________________

Undressing until they were in their swimsuit, Kitty grumbled to themselves about how cold it was outside, before neatly putting their clothes by their other belongings on the shore. Gently humming to a quiet beat they remembered from a song their parents always played, Kitty, enjoyed the quiet atmosphere around them and looked over the water, feeling a bit tense about swimming in it. “Ki-Kitty?” Jumping back, their attention now on the voice that startled them, Kitty noticed Neville, who upon noticing them wear a swimsuit stopped dead in his tracks, before giving a small wave.

“Uh hi, Nev.. Do you need anything or..?” Kitty trailed off, suddenly feeling kind of insecure as Neville very slowly approached them. «I just wanted to make sure the Gillyweed worked, so you don't.. Drown out there. I know it worked with Harry, but still, it could possibly give you some other effects, since you're a girl and Harry was a guy… Sorry, stupid thought, it most likely works w-” Kitty let out a more relaxed sigh, before making their way towards Neville. 

“I uhm... You could stay and watch me if you want.. But only if you want, though.” Kitty suggested in a quiet voice, not sure whether it would be weird of him to watch them swim, and mentally slapped themselves. Neville was quiet for a moment before giving a light smile. “I uh, I can watch you.. To see if the Gillyweed has any different side effects on you!” Neville quickly added, his cheeks beginning to fluster. 

Kitty was happy to spend so much time with Neville. Sure they already did, but it was mainly just when Hermione, Ron, or Harry, Seamus, AND Dean were busy, so the two of them finally hanging out on their own initiative made their heart flutter.

“I should probably eat the Gillyweed and get into the water.. I don't have all day to take care of those creatures, am I right..” Kitty joked, before turning around and walking towards the water. Even if they were scared of both the Black Lake and the concept of swimming in general, Kitty forced themselves into the freezing water, which made them shiver heavily.

Neville shouted something but Kitty couldn't hear it, but turned around either way and gave a thumbs up, which they regretted in retrospect. Continuing into the water, it started getting more shallow and shallow underneath their feet as they took another step into the water.

The Gillyweed didn't look like a delicacy, but the ability to breathe underwater was the only reason Kitty had decided to eat it. Gagging at the taste, before they looked down and noticed how their fingers and toes were all connected.

Petting, feeding, and tending to the creatures in the lake didn’t take long before Kitty swam their way up to shore and walked towards Neville. They conversed for a few minutes, waiting for the side effects to wear off. “So, how long did I take?” Kitty asked, their gaze on the ocean as they felt Neville watch them. They would have turned to look at him back, but simply felt a bit too scared.

Neville stayed quiet and Kitty hesitated before repeating the question, making him seem like he was snapping out of a trance. “Sorry... I was uh, just thinking about something.. I think you were in the water for half an hour? I could be wrong though..” The wet Gryffindor let out a light laugh and expressed how it felt like it only lasted a few minutes, making their friend respond in the same way by laughing. For a short while it stayed quiet, the two of them just staring at each other, no words being spoken.

“Guess I could take 'using Gillyweed to be like a Mermaid' off my bucket list now." Kitty joked, earning a small laugh by Neville, who handed his robe to them. “Erm, do you want to go to the common room and study, or do homework, if you haven't done it?” Tensing up, Kitty suddenly remembered they had homework that they definitely didn't do earlier that was due in a few days, and their eyes widened. “I forgot we had homework!”

Running towards the castle, desperately trying to keep Neville's robe from falling off their shoulders, as their classmate followed after, trying to catch up with them.“Kitty, Wa-Wait up!” The two ran off towards the Gryffindor common room before Kitty ran in the opposite direction, yelling about forgetting their stuff.


End file.
